Tenchi Muyo: Second Generation Family Matters
by Nevaeh
Summary: It has been severals years since Tenchi disappeared, leaving the girls to choose their own paths. With a new addition to the Tenchi Muyo gang, Ryoko sets back for space, pulling away from her quiet life upon Earth, only to find space is just as dangerous
1. I hope I get to meet him, someday

**Tenchi Muyo: Second Generation**

**Family Matters**

**By: Nevaeh**

**Prologue: **_"I hope I get to meet him, someday"_

Sunlight spilled through the white drapes that hung limply in the open window, billowing in the warm summer's breeze. The blue plastic countertops shone with the light, creating an almost new appearance although the house had been well lived in. The cupboards were a solid oak most would have said there was hardly enough room for a family to live here, but for a family of only two, it was just right. The floor was neatly swept the tile held the outline of sunshine as the excess hit the refrigerator and spilled onto the floor. The light seemed to hit one thing in particular. Something that it wanted to stand out above all. There placed to the refrigerator with an 'I love you' magnet was a paper. It was lined larger then most, for it's author wasn't quiet used to the motor skill of having to write with a pencil in hand yet. The letters were a little shaky and many were misspelled yet, it took on a life of it's own when one actually took the time to read it:

_ My name is Kira Masaki. I have light blue hair and brown eyes. Mommy always said that I have Daddy's eyes. I don't know. I never met him. So I believe her. I live in a house with Mommy. Daddy isn't here. I hope I get to meet him, someday._

Author's Note: Yes, I HAVE returned from the dead. Short, I know so that is why I'm putting up Chapter 1. First let me say this, yes I know so many people hate second generations, why? Because they are done poorly. I have put a lot of effort into the plot and logical reasoning into this series of stories so I hope you enjoy them!! Well see ya in the next chapter!


	2. Parent Conference!

_**PART ONE**_

**Chapter One: **_"Parent Conference!"_

When I heard the buzzer of the alarm clock, I resisted the urge to throw the stupid machine up against the wall. And they say I don't have self-control. I rolled over to get my bearings before attempting to sit up. I found myself in a cocoon of bed sheets. The quilt ended up on the floor once more. With a long yawn I stretched, the mattress straining with the shift of weight. I flung my legs over the end of the bed taking my sweet time. Why would I need to rush around like an idiot? That was when it hit me. Shit! Parent Conference!

I jumped out of bed and headed for the wall, passing through it without a second thought. I rummaged through my clothes looking for something to wear. The dirty hamper loomed, laundry was due to be done. Great. I ran my hand over my clothes. What to wear? What to wear? This will do. I pulled out a pale yellow shirt with a v-neck, simple yet nice. I grabbed a pair of my better jeans and slipped them on after the shirt. The last touch to the outfit was my black leather jacket, I never went anywhere without it. I pulled on some black boots with a low pump heel. Nothing too fancy. I opened the closet door shifting the jacket into place. Now for the chaos I like to call my hair. I watched it as it took feeling rather hopeless. I tried to brush it down, but that was like trying to achieve the impossible. Screw it. I grabbed my hair and brushed it back into a ponytail. I stepped back admiring my work. Actually I didn't look too bad for someone who had just woken up fifteen minutes ago. For me, most would've thought that was impossible. The person that stared back was someone I was content with. I had changed, whether I wanted to or not. I was no longer the Ryoko that ran around singing, drinking, and robbing banks. Yeah, well, when you have a kid your priorities start to change around, before long so do you. I didn't know what was scarier, I was a mom, or a role-model? I stared at my own golden eyes and sighed, I wonder sometimes just what would've it been if....shit, I'm late.

Jumping out of my own little world I headed towards the kitchen. I poured myself a cup-to-go of coffee, black of course. I then proceed to grab my keys, and stuff my wallet into my back pocket. I was finally ready to go. I locked the door behind me as I stepped out into the garage. There sat my blue Sunfire that I had recently purchased. It wasn't anything special, just something nice that was in my price range. Yes, even _I_ have a price range, heh, go figure. I closed the garage door after me. I put the car in gear and headed down the road, careful to select the radio station that suited my tastes. I flipped open a pair of sunglass and slipped them on. Being blinded by the sunlight was not something I wanted to do, as I glanced up though, it seemed that the problem would be resolved shortly, for some ominous storm clouds lingered in the background.

I didn't sweat the speed limit. I was late, no need to get me even more behind. I was doing great until the traffic light turned red. I sighed as I waited for the light to turn, slouching against the side of the car, resting my head against my hand. I paused, when I suddenly heard a car horn. I blinked looking around only to be greeted with some moron in the next lane winking at me. I felt my face go blank, he couldn't see my eyes due to the sunglass but that was alright, he didn't need to see my eyes to see the pure look of disgust. He took the hint, and looked away. When the light turned green I turned right and headed into the empty parking lot.

I hated men like that they could grate on nerves worse than most things could. With a short temper I knew my weakness and did my best to fix that but when things like that happen... I slipped off the sunglasses muttering and locked the car. Men, their just such a pain in the…

"Hi," I smiled when another parent passed me.

Great I was already late and now… she only nodded and hurried on. I know it was cruel, but I couldn't help it. Most parents view me here as "wild" and "unmoral". I say screw them.

I headed up the stairs of Green Hills Elementary School. Original, huh? The school was an older one, where they had done restoration it looked nice, whereas other places, where they were still working on it, looked a mess. The building itself was brick and had the average green metal doors upon it. Just the average public school. Come on, don't tell me you expected some private school.

I opened the doors and walked quickly in. It would've been quicker to glide through the walls, but you'll be surprised how many people start freaking out about that. The smell of school hit me in a blast, mixed with the smells of cleaning chemicals, it seemed the janitors were doing their jobs. The black and gray tile was spotless, too bad the lockers weren't in the same shape. They lined the halls making it look like an endless hall of metal. I found the room I was assigned to meet the teacher in a break of the metal line. It read on it plainly, Ms. Whitmier, Fifth Grade Teacher. Though her name sounded like it, she wasn't the stereotype teacher that you expected to find in the fifth grade. She actually acknowledged the fact I said hello, another reason I liked her.

I opened the door into the room and smiled slightly. The room was covered with pictures, writings, and other various works the kidos had done over the years. The desks were in tables, four to each table. In the corner was a circular table of computers and to the left was a tall book case. To my right was her desk, piled high with papers.

The minute she looked up from grading I knew something was wrong. I had a sixth sense for those kind of things, somehow being a mother only heightened my ability.

My smile vanished in a flash as I hopped onto a small desk, "What's up?" I was all business and she knew it.

"Ryoko," I had finally broken the habit of her calling me Ms. Raine…Then again…compared to the normal human life span I was past old. Then again, I wasn't human.

When I decided to spend my life on Earth I decided I show at least make an effort to fit in so with Kiyone and Mihosi's hope they pardoned me of my crimes and established a new identity on Earth for me. Down her I had to pick a last name, Raine sounded just as good as anything else here.

"I'm, going to have to cancel the conference." She sighed as she sat back.

She was younger than me, her hair a deep brown and her eyes matching. She had that no nonsense look about her. She didn't put up with much. It gave her points on my scale.

I didn't say anything, reading the silence she went on, "Something….happened today." She shifted her glasses, a nervous habit I guess.

"What do you mean something '_happened',_" I was tried of playing ring-around-the-rosy.

She finally nodded, knowing I wasn't known for my endless patience, "Perhaps it would be best if you followed me." She wasted a smile on me.

Maybe I was a bit cynical, but after all that I had seen in my lifetime I wasn't a real fan of surprises. They somehow always ended up bring bad news. I stood up jamming my hands in my pockets, a way of controlling my anger. A little childish maybe, but it was better than screaming my head off, see and they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

I glared at her back the whole way there. It made her uncomfortable, but she could get over it. Me? Overprotective? Never.

She opened a door with glass and printed upon it clearly was Principal J. Miller.

She didn't even both with the smile, smart girl, "Just go in, you'll see what I mean."

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of indentations of the paragraphs for some reason fanfiction will not let me place them. 0o I shall try to work on it for the next chapters. Also, if you are new to my stories, I use a quote from my story as the title of the chapters. That is just a FYI.


	3. She’s my one and only child, and I’m her...

**Chapter Two: **_"She's my one and only child, and I'm her one and only parent, so I'm sorry if I mistakes, I'm still learning."_

I stared at her a minute as if willing her to tell the story right now. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. If I probably stared at her long enough she would give it up, but I didn't want to waste my time.

The office was small, cramped almost. A cherry wood desk was in the center with bookcases behind it. A couple pictures decorated the white washed walls and two chairs faced the desk. It was a strict and forceful room. I turned and stood there, a bit shocked.

I raced to Kira's side. She was curled up in a ball, knees tucked tightly to her chest, a defensive position. Her cyan hair so like my own, fell down in waves and her dark eyes usually so full of life weren't even visible. Her head hung down, making it impossible for me to see her face. I didn't need to, to know she was crying. It felt as if someone was ripping my heart in two. She never know how much it hurt me to see her like that.

I knelt so that I would be more on her 'level'.

"Kira, it's ok. I'm here," Those words meant more to her than I could ever expect.

She suddenly lunged towards me grabbing my jacket and bearing her head into the shoulder of it. She clung tightly to me like I was the only thing in miles that mattered. Maybe that was true, after all it was only the two of us.

I embraced her quietly speaking words of comfort. All she needed right now was someone to tell her it'd be alright. I wasn't sure what happened, but it couldn't be anything worse than what I'd done. Yeah, she had a long way to go if she was going to beat my record.

"Listen I don't know what happened here, but if you be a big girl. It'll all be ok," I smiled, one that was truly genuine.

With one final sob she pulled away, tears had stained her little cheeks. I only increased my smile as I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

She slowly smiled as she wiped her face again with the sleeve of the school uniform, "Promise?" she held out her pinkie.

"Promise." I nodded as I held her pinkie with my own. Our own little binding tradition that we did.

With that little dilemma done, I stood up. The smile faded as I turned facing the man who was in charge of this place. It was all I could do not to glare at the man. If he would've known who I was he wouldn't have acted how he did. A reputation can sometimes be a good thing.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to keep that promise," he spoke factly.

I weighted him. In his middle ages, lean, and balding, he was someone who struck me as the kind that were focused on business and would step on people to get what they wanted. I have to say being a principal of a school isn't that impressive though.

"What are you talking about?" I edited my language for my daughter right behind me.

"You're daughter got into a fight today," his tone was condescending as if I was some delinquent. If only he knew who he was messing with…

"You interrupted by parent conference to tell me she was in a fight!?" I exclaimed, the anger seeping through my voice.

I guess that was standard protocol to contact the parent, 'cause the look he gave me was one of confusion. He only shook his head and went on, "Of course, explain to me the fact that the boy was hit with what the recess teacher calls," he lifted up a paper and raised and eyebrow, " 'a weak power blast'."

I blinked then looked back at Kira. She looked up at me then looked away, unable to hold my gaze.

"And when pushed, she..." he looked at it as if he couldn't believe what it said. "She went through a wall?!" guess he thought he had a good claim.

Well if he didn't believe it, I wasn't about to correct him.

"What are you tell me here?" I placed one hand on the desk and leaned in, "That my kid's a ghost?"

He glanced at the paper running it over with his eyes as if that would make it change, "I-I don't know."

"You drag me away from my conference and hold my kid back all because some rumors are flying around?" I cocked my eyebrow in a way as if I couldn't believe him.

He shook his head, "I apologize, Ms. Raine. I didn't realize the claims were…like this."

Someone probably and told him a logical story about a fight and shoved the paper in his hand. So he jumped the gun and put the whole thing into action without checking the story.

"Well, if that's it, I believe it's summer break and my daughter wants to go home." I turned on my heel, a crude smile upon my face.

Kira looked up at me, about to correct that what he said was the truth. I only caught her eyes with my own and gave the slightest shake of my head. It was enough to keep her mouth shut for the time being.

"My apologies, you are free to leave." He stood up realizing that he was incorrect, or at least he thought he was.

That was one of the great things about people on this planet. It's easy to fool those that want to be fooled.

I turned away, "Come on, Kira. Let's go home." My voice held a tone that clearly stated I wasn't in the mood for any more antics.

Kira trailed after me. It was all I could do but hold my expression together. I have a habit of showing my feelings at times. I could hear her small sniffles behind me. Our footsteps echoed down the empty halls making the silence all the more unnerving. It wasn't until we stepped outside into the sunlight did I pause. Kira bumped into me on accident, she was too busy wiping her eyes to realize I had stopped.

"Kira?" I asked my face softening to one of concern.

"I did it! I really did! I didn't mean too!" the words were blurted out in a rush.

I never felt so much regret as I did right then and there. I felt sorry that I hadn't told her soon, but she showed no signs of having any powers, or maybe it was just I didn't want to see. I wanted for her to have a normal life, a happy one. Look who wants to be fooled now? Man, I've been on this planet too long.

"Kira," I started as I squatted to be on eye level with her.

I brushed the strands of hair that covered her eyes so that I could see her face. Her expression cut me deeply. Her eyes were full of sorrow and underneath that was something else, fear. She had stopped crying, however her eyes still held that look to them that stated they had.

"I'm sorry," I tried to smile but even that was weak. "I should've told you earlier." I shook my head, my hair only accenting the movement.

She blinked at me, a look of surprise. Good, it was better than what I just saw.

"How 'bout I explain this all over a couple scoops of ice cream?" it was the least I could do, though of course nothing could make up for my mistake.

She's my one and only child, and I'm her one and only parent, so I'm sorry if I mistakes, I'm still learning.

That little face beamed as she nodded happily, amazing when your that little the smallest things can brighten your day. I stood up taking her tiny hand in mine as we set off towards the ice cream store across the road.

Outside it wasn't really crowded, hence why I picked the area. The table was one of those cement ones, didn't want people to beat up the tables too bad. A large umbrella hung over our heads protecting us from the brilliant sun that shone above. I let her eat her ice cream in happiness for a moment before I started upon my explanation.

"Kira, about what happened in the fight," I started.

She paused in mid-lick her dark eyes intently watching me, waiting for what I was about to say.

"I should've told you earlier, but I didn't." I suck at things like this, "These 'powers' you have, I have them too."

She just stared at me her eyes widened, "What?

"Watch." I glanced left and right, seeing the coast was clear. I took my arm and placed it effortlessly through the table.

Kira jumped, her eyes widening even more.

I pulled my hand out from the table and weakly smiled, "You see it's normal for us. You got your let's say 'powers' through heredity. Sorry girl, but you kinda got the short stick of the deal."

"N-normal? For us?" she stared at me, her ice cream melting in her hand, forgotten.

"Yeah, and if you think that's great you gotta see what…" I trailed off, there was a look in her eyes one of relief mixed with happiness.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't a freak like they all claimed!" she smiled.

I suddenly stood up anger flaring into action, "Who told you that!?" I demanded.

She only shook her head, "It's ok, it doesn't matter anymore." She licked her ice cream cone once more.

My wave of rage dispersed as quickly as it came. If she wasn't going to worry about it, then I guess neither should I, but if I ever heard anyone call my little girl a freak, well let's just say the critical care unit wouldn't be good enough.

"Hey Kira," I sighed as I looked over at her leaning against my hand.

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time for a little trip." I smiled.

"A trip? Where?" her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Outer space."

Author's Note: Hello again! I have returned with an update! Oh look a review! Cool! The indentations refuse to work, probably due to the fact I am using wordpad, since my computer got into a fit with Mircosoft Word. sigh Well, more to come. See ya then!


	4. I will never forget that look upon her f...

**Chapter Three:** "_I will never forget that look upon her face, like the Master Card commercial, it was priceless." _

I will never forget that look upon her face, like the Master Card commercial, it was priceless. She didn't believe me at first and I couldn't really blame her. I knew I wouldn't have if someone told me that, if I was in her shoes. That was why I could feel her eyes upon my back as I rustled through our drawers. Papers were smashed everywhere, scattered with other various objects. Oh, so that's where my good pen went. Huh, oh well. I reached my hand in, feeling for that one thing. Ah, got it.

I pulled out a small gleaming black box. The corners had been worn down and slightly torn from being put in various places. It was the one thing I admit that I always knew where it was in the house. Why? It was our only way off this planet. I felt little hands grab the corners of my jacket and peek over ever so cautiously. Some people just can't wait. Ryo-Oki couldn't help but peek in as well. I didn't know who wanted to see more, the cabbit or my daughter.

I couldn't help but smile as I opened it holding it out for Kira to see. I watched her little eyes widen then pause with disappointment. I couldn't help but chuckle. To her it was nothing more than a simple piece of plastic, like a credit card, but to me it was the key to finding the ship.

"What is that?" she blinked looking up at me.

"What? Have you never seen a key card before?" I teased her.

She only shook her head, her hair so much like my own, accenting the movement.

"Go pack, Kira. We're leaving," I smiled.

"Now!"

"Now," I pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and let it fall back into it's original style.

Ah, much better. It was still the same wild style I had back then, no need to change it. I would've liked to say I haven't changed since then, but that would be a lie. The truth is I have changed...just not physical. My face is still the same, but it's my eyes. They've changed somehow...and I just can't figure out how.

It wasn't long until Kira came back. Her hair cascading down her shoulders and those big brown eyes full of wonder. Jealous of her innocence? Me? She had switched from her uniform to just the basics. A white tank top with khaki capris. She didn't run with the latest fashion trends, didn't want to be labeled. Yeah, that's my girl.

I'm sure the drive to there must have taken hours. I couldn't have very well parked the thing in an inhabited area now, could I? The whole process to make a spaceship ready for my use had been a long drawn out process, but Washu had helped out, making a seeming impossible task, simple. That was Washu for ya.

I sighed, leaning my hand against my cheek. Where was the old gang? I missed those golden days, I really did. No responsibility, tormenting Ayeka, eating Sasami's cooking, and Tenchi…he was still around.

"Mommy, is there something wrong?" Kira leaned against her seatbelt trying to make eye contact.

Would I go back to them? No, I had a new life now, one I wouldn't give up for anything.

I smiled knowing it touched my eyes, "Just thinking…"

I could see one of the girls' comments now, 'Ryoko? Thinking?' I turned back to the road, glaring. To tell the truth, I wasn't nearly as depressed as I was happy. I was going to see some of them. I hadn't seen them all since, what? Ten years ago? Too long if you ask me, but I had to make sure Kira was ready. I kept too many secrets from her…

I pulled into a little clearing. We had been following this dirt road for what seemed like hours. I parked the car in the bright sun. I doubt anyone would mess with it while we were gone, or had even see it.

"We're here," I announced as I unbuckled and stepped out.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Step out and gaze around with a look as if to say 'what are you talking about? I don't see a thing.' I closed my car door and started walking towards the main area of the cleaning. It was vast, big enough to hold a spaceship in…

She followed suit, closing her door. She walked upon beside me and stared, "I don't see it."

"Just give me a sec." I felt around in the air.

There it was. Now, if I could only find the card slot. She stared at me wondering why I was doing a mine act. It should be right…here. As I swiped the card through the invisible slot its camouflage started to melt away. Washu had made it so that no matter what the environment, the space ship could blend in, making it appear almost non-existent.

As the light shield glowed a bright white then disappeared, I watched as my spaceship came into view. To say the thing was colossal wasn't down playing at all. It was meant to be a transporter ship, though Washu had adapted it to have sophisticated guns systems and defense shields. It even had a nice open cargo area with more than needed space for Ryo-Oki to fit inside. I hate to admit it, but Ryo-Oki just isn't big enough for two people to travel across the galaxy with. It gets cramp. It was a sleek steel gray and faster than anything that size should've been, certainly gave those that chased me a rude surprise. Just my kinda style.

I looked down only to see her little mouth gapped in surprise. I chuckled a bit unable to help myself. Ryo-Oki mewed in excitement. She was just as happy as I was to return to space.

"Well? Are we just going to stand here, or what" I started to float towards the ship passing through it's steel exterior.

There, inside, was still just as polished as when I had set it down here years ago. It was set up in a cozy sort of style, almost like a house. The kitchen was towards the back of the ship, the family room just behind the bridge. We had multiple bedrooms, Washu got a little carried away, even two baths completed the whole area. Everything you could need. Wha? Hey, where's Kira?

I poked my head out leaving the other half of my body in the ship"Hey, aren't you coming" I teased her.

Immediately as I said that, I wished I hadn't. She stood their with Ryo-Oki mewing at her, trying to comfort her, but unlike me she couldn't understand her. She only shook her head tears brimming her eyes once more.

"I can't! I don't know how" she shouted at me, though I could tell it was mostly at herself. She was bitter because she thought she couldn't do it.

I know, I know, I should've let her done it herself, but, hey, we were crossing the universe. If it was one thing we had that would be time. I stepped out of the ship and glided over to her.

"Of course, you can. I'll just have to teach ya next time, alright" I smiled, reaching out to her.

Just don't cry please. I don't think I can take anymore of that today.

She took my hand with a bright smile, and nodded. I let out a sigh. With a quick glide we were inside the spaceship in no time. Once inside, it was the gapping scene all over again.

"When you're done gawking, just come find me on the bridge." I tousled her hair with my hand as I walked by.

"Mom" she shouted at me.

I only half-waved over my shoulder. She hated it when I did that.

Author's Note: I've finally updated! I'm trying a new program and hopefully this will work better with my story, so please excuse the change in format. Enjoy! Valete!


	5. I couldn't believe my eyes There just in...

**Chapter Four:** _"I couldn't believe my eyes. There just in front of us was the royal planet of Jurai."_

I pressed a few buttons, watching them as they shimmered. They announced that life had sprung back into the once cold, forgot spaceship.

"Meow" Ryo-Oki shouted as she jumped onto my shoulder.

"Just like the old times, eh Ryo-Oki" I grinned.

The cabbit only agreed, just as I knew she would.

I heard the sliding doors behind me open, telling me I had company. She walked in quietly as if she might disturb me. Sitting down in the passenger's seat next to me, she kept her hands in her lap as if afraid to touch anything. She stared at each thing individually liked there would be a test or something. Finally, she turned to me smiling, nothing but trust. She had no idea where or what I was doing, only that I was doing it and that would make it alright. That almost blinding trust...

With a flick of my wrist the ship started to take off heading for those stars above. Kira raced to the side window staring at the ground as it got smaller and smaller and the outer reaches of space closer and closer. The last time I had been out there? It must have been when she was only a baby. That trip scared the shit out of me. I almost lost her. The ship almost went down and if it had... I didn't even want to think of the consequences. Since that time, I swore to myself never to take her up again until she was old enough to handle it. Well, now as a good as time as ever I suppose.

I must admit the Earth's gravitational force was an absolute pain to get out of, but only one last shot from the engines set us in that black abyss beyond. I remember how I used to hate this place. How lonely it would get with only Ryo-Oki by my side. She was the only one I could talk to, being a space pirate tended to chase away others. Then I crashed landed on Earth and... I leaned back in my pilot's seat, watching the stars as they seemed like only an arm's length away. It felt so good to be up here now. I was back and I wasn't alone anymore.

I turned to look at her, but she was gone. Where'd she go? I caught her looking over at my control panel, staring at it oddly. I blinked looking at her line of gaze. There was an old picture that I had placed there a while ago. It was a picture of the two of us. When she was only six. She was sitting upon my shoulders laughing hysterically at who knows what. A white daisy in her hand, waving it around like a flag. I held onto her kicking legs smiling up at her. It was one of my favorites.

"Why do you have that here" she asked curiously.

"It's kinda like the people who keep pictures of their families on their desks at work." I replied matter of factly.

She didn't say anything only proceeded to scan the bridge. She suddenly cocked her head to the side looking at something. It wasn't until I held the picture frame in my hands, could I tell her what it was of. It was a picture of us, all of us. Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Tenchi's Grandfather, Tench's Dad, me, and even Tenchi. It was sometime during the summer, I couldn't even tell you why we took a picture other than the fact we just did.

"The fairy tales they're true aren't they" her voice dragged me out off of memory lane.

"Huh" I stared at her clueless for the moment.

Here eyes were sincere yet they held a hint of curiosity in them"Those fairy tales you always told me about when I was a younger. You know, the ones about space, time, and different dimensions."

"Yeah, yeah they really are." I nodded slowly staring at the picture.

"Tell me about them, Mommy." she knelt down peering at it from my side.

Even Ryo-Oki jumped down on top of her head to listen. Her favorite perch.

"I got this picture from them. We took it just a couple days before Tenchi left," Looking back down, we were the most diverse group that ever traveled the universe. "You see that woman with the long dark hair and red headband. That's Kiyone, one of the galaxy police officers in our little gang. Her partner was Mihoshi, the blonde here. Mihoshi" I sighed"Where do I start? She beat even my sleeping record. She ate just about as much as she slept and was an air-head to the extreme."

"Mom"

"What? It's true! Besides I feel bad for Kiyone...she had Mihoshi as a partner. This one here is Washu, the universe's greatest scientist, big ego. That one there, the one with the blue hair in pig-tails is Sasami. You wanted homemade cooked meals, you talked to her. I gave that kid one thing and that was she could cook. She was the little sister of Ayeka."

"Those are the princesses, aren't they" she interjected.

"Yep. Ayeka..." I stared to laugh"Man, if it wasn't one thing we were fighting about it was another."

"I thought you said you were all close friends" Kira blinked at me.

"We are...or were. Ayeka and I...well, let's just say we had our cultural differences." Yeah and that's like saying the sun is just a circle in the sky.

In truth however, I owed Ayeka, even though the circumstances were grim for her she was the last one to leave. She stayed with me for most of that first year until I could get back on my feet. I need time to figure out just how to adjust my life around Kira and thanks to Ayeka I was able to do that. Yeah sure, Ayeka and I had our differences, okay more than our share of differences, but still. If there was one woman I would want at my back in a serious fight it was Ayeka. Why? Because when it came down to it I know she wouldn't back out on me and could hold her own ground.

"Mom, there's Grandpa, and Great-Grandpa" she pointed at the younger versions of both.

Tenchi's father and grandfather made it very clear that even though Tenchi left, they wanted to be in the life of their grandchild. I took Kira over there often, she loved it over there. Sometimes I would come, sometimes I couldn't due to work.

"But who is that other man standing with them" she blinked

"That's...Tenchi." my voiced softened at bit.

She grabbed the photo staring at it closer as if that would help her understand. "Tenchi"

"Your father, Kira." I nodded ever so slowly.

All that seemed like a dream now. A dream that was like the summer's breeze pleasant when it was here but gone just as quickly as it had come to you. That was how fast Tenchi had come in an out of our lives.

"Where is he Mom" she looked up at me, her eyes slightly hurt.

I wish I could say those magic words to make her pain go away, but it doesn't work that way. Trust me, or else I would've found them many years ago"You've heard this part hundreds of times before. He left before you were born, before I even knew I was pregnant with you. No one knew where he went or why. He just...disappeared without a trace."

I would've have searched the universe for him, but then Kira had come along and well…I learned to let go. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but thanks to Kira I was able to. She was my hope for the future, something that took my mind away from the pain and let time heal my wounds.

"Hey Mom? Where are they now" she looked up at me, the picture clutched to her chest.

"Oh crap, I have to think about this one." I sighed as I put my hand up to my forehead. "Let's see, Kiyone and Mihoshi got a big promotion and are stationed at headquarters. Washu, well who the hell knows where she is, probably in some dimension somewhere. Sasami returned with Ayeka. Ayeka is now the Queen of Jurai. Tenchi's Grandfather and Dad still live at their old shrine and house." I replied dropping my hand.

"Will I get to meet them" she rocked forward.

"I'm planning on it." I nodded.

I couldn't wait to meet up with the old gang. Just wait 'til they see just how much ol' Ryoko has changed over the years. I wonder if they'll even recognize me? Sometimes I look in the mirror and realize if the old me saw me now she wouldn't believe it. Oh well, people change for the better and for the worse. Underneath everything it was still me, still the true Ryoko.

When I turned I saw her still staring at, memorizing the faces.

"Keep it." I spoke up.

She blinked at me"Really"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded"Go put it in your bedroom." I waved her off.

That was enough of skipping down memory lane for me thank you.

She got up and proceed to the living room when.

"Mom."

"Yeah"

"Nice outfit" her voice was just dripping with sarcasm.

I sighed, yeah my choice of clothes tended to be..."flashy and a bit risky" back then.

I leaned forward my hands pressed flat on the top of the control panel. I couldn't believe my eyes. There just in front of us was the royal planet of Jurai. I hadn't see this since Kagato decided to succeed the throne. Let's just say Tenchi made short work of him. The planet hadn't changed since then. It was still the same old, same old. Large plentiful green trees and grass, and the surreal Jurai Royal Palace amongst it all.

"Look Kira we're here." I turned motioning towards the planet.

She pressed herself to the glass"Look at it Mom! It's so pretty" she exclaimed.

"Mew" Ryo-Oki shouted from atop her head.

"Alright you two, sit down we're going to land soon." I waved them back to their seats as a little beeping sound alerted me.

I quickly tapped it, it was the communication device.

The large screen popped up showing the bust of what I guess was a guard. His hair was cut short in a no-nonsense style and he wore the garments of the Jurai Palace. His face even had a single stripe across his cheek making him for what he was, a Juraian.

"You are now in Jurai jurisdiction, please state your name, and business here." his voice was almost bored.

"My name is Ryoko Raine" I paused, memo to self: leave out the last name.

I created a last name from myself when I decided to live on Earth. "Just tell Ayeka I'm here."

"Ayeka" the guard stared at me with disbelief. "As in _Queen Ayeka_"

"No, the one that lives on Plato. Yes, _that_ Ayeka." Duh! Not the brightest crayon in the box now are we?

"But ma'am"

"Just do it" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Y-yes ma'am" he then clicked off, coming back in a few seconds.

Ah, still got it.

The light shone through the crystal-like palace catching the stain glass windows in such a way that sent them rays of color upon the highly polished floor. The wind gently blew inviting you to take a step outside from your busy day. In fact, that was just what she needed. She had spent the entire morning slaving over that stupid law the Juraian consul was trying to pass. It stated that only those of pure Juraian blood could ascend the throne. To her this was only pure rubbish, and needed to be stop immediately. Immediately wasn't as fast as she thought it would be.

Ayeka sighed leaning against the white balcony letting the breeze catch her plum colored hair ever so nicely. It was nice, her own piece of Heaven when...

"Lady Ayeka" a man shouted from behind.

"I thought I told everyone not to disturb me." she sighed. It seemed her duties were never done.

"Ma'am, there is a Ms. Raine requesting permission to land."

"Ms. Raine? Why are you telling me this? This is a matter I'm sure you are able to handle on your own."

"Yes, ma'am but she said she knew you."

"What was her name again"

"Raine. Ryoko Raine."

"WHAT?"


End file.
